


Learning the Language

by Snowfilly1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Drabble, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, dubcon, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: John taught Sherlock so much, but never about the word ‘no.’ A drabble looking at lack of understanding and consent.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	Learning the Language

**Author's Note:**

> I’m C/ W this for dubcon as it was a very under negotiated relationship and Sherlock isn’t comfortable with things but lies that he is. John isn’t and was never aware of it.
> 
> Repost from ffnet, 2014. Last of my Sherlock fics to be moved.

John teaches him 'Good' and 'Notgood.' He doesn't teach Sherlock his strange language; the looks, smiles, touches.

Normal people do this, he learns from books and cases. This is a 'Good' thing. He tries a hug; it makes John smile. That is a 'Very Good' thing.

He likes being 'Very Good.'

Of course he wants this, he tells John when he asks. He wants to be 'Good,' wants to please his 'Friend' even though he doesn't understand the rules.

He never understands that there was a time when he could have said "No" and still been 'Good' in John's eyes.


End file.
